


Shamelessness

by dwarrowdams



Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: (I mean basically), (if you take out all the feelings that's what this is), (it's also like 5 seconds long without the feelings but you know), Gen, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plenty of nobles think that a human nobleman ought not to become romantically involved with an elf—and a male elf at that.  Gilan Cousland, however, doesn't care what he ought not to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamelessness

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short, but I figured I'd post it anyways because I think a lot about the public perception of Gil and Zev's relationship (what with them both being male and Gilan being a human noble) and how Gilan gives negative six shits about what anyone else says. Assuming that my second semester of grad school doesn't crush me into a pulp, hopefully I'll get around to finishing the other pieces that deal with how the people of Ferelden view these two.

The Market District of Denerim bustled with activity.  Midday was always the most crowded time; unfortunately, Gilan hadn’t done a particularly good job of planning ahead.  It had taken far too long for him and Zevran to weave through the crowded square and they still didn’t have everything that they needed.

 

“Come on,” Gilan said, reaching for Zevran’s hand as he turned towards another section of the marketplace. “We’re already later than I thought—if we wait much longer, we’ll be overrun by the crowds.”

 

Zevran inched his hand away slightly, looking up at Gilan.  “Are you sure that you want to do that?” he asked.

 

Gilan frowned, confused by the elf’s sudden hesitance—he was normally receptive to small gestures of affection such as this.   “Of course I want to,” Gilan said.  “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“I simply thought that because we are in the city…” Zevran said, trailing off.

 

Gilan paused, ready to inquire further, before he realized what Zevran meant.  Nearly everyone in the country knew that the one of the Heroes of Ferelden was romantically linked with an elf, but it was one thing for them to be aware of it in the abstract than it was for them to see a human and an elf holding hands in the marketplace.  They would definitely stare; some were bound to do more than that.  Still, Gilan never would have dreamed of hiding his relationship with Zevran for the comfort of the narrow-minded people around him.

 

“No,” Gilan murmured, leaning down to kiss Zevran’s forehead.  “I know people are going to stare, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to hide how I feel about you.  I spent too long denying it to myself—the last thing I want is to tiptoe around the nobles because they think that I should be ashamed of the fact that I’m in love with you.”

 

He paused, running a hand through his hair.  “But I’m not,” he said.  “There’s nothing about this that’s shameful.  In fact, I’ve never felt less ashamed than when I’m with you.”

 

Zevran smiled, taking Gilan’s hand in his.  “I am glad to hear it,” he murmured.

 

Gilan leaned down, kissing him on the forehead.  “Good,” he said.  “And if anyone wants to question it, I’ll remind them that I killed the Archdemon.”

 

Zevran chuckled.  “That will take care of any problems we might have, I think.”

 

“I hope so,” Gilan said.  “Now let’s go—if we hurry, we might still be able to beat the worst of the crowds.”

 

He gave Zevran’s hand a quick squeeze before leading him off towards a more crowded section of the market square.


End file.
